Concept Art
Below is a listing of all the released Concept Arts for Tales of the Rays. These arts are typically for character costumes shown in-game, but also includes antagonists, and areas as well. * List View: Sorted from Oldest to Newest, this view contains more information about the concept artes. * Gallery View: Sorted from Oldest to Newest, this view shows all concept arts in gallery form. List View = 2018 '7/05' '7/17' '10/02' '10/17' '12/04' '12/11' 2019 '1/17' '1/21' '1/23' '2/03' '2/28' '3/25' '5/17' '5/20' '5/24' '6/30' '8/19' '9/19' '10/2' '11/1' '11/18' '12/5' '12/19' '12/23' |-| Gallery View= file:-concept- High-Energy Vacation Ix.jpg | High-Energy Vacation (Ix) file:-concept- Chic Retreat Mileena.jpg | Chic Retreat (Mileena) file:-concept- Girl Listening to the Waves Shirley.jpg | Girl Listening to the Waves (Shirley) file:-concept- Holiday Swordswoman Chloe.jpg | Holiday Swordswoman (Chloe) file:-concept- Yukata Ruca.jpg | Yukata (Ruca) file:-concept- Yukata Kongwai.jpg | Yukata (Kongwai) file:-concept- Yukata Kohaku.jpg | Yukata (Kohaku) file:-concept- Yukata Lailah.jpg | Yukata (Lailah) file:-concept- Wild Beach Boy Caius.jpg | Wild Beach Boy (Caius) file:-concept- Santa Judith.jpg | Santa (Judith) file:-concept- Santa Karol.jpg | Santa (Karol) file:-concept- Black Cat Baron Hubert.jpg | Black Cat Baron (Hubert) file:-concept- Fascinating Witch Hilda.jpg | Fascinating Witch (Hilda) file:-concept- Chihiro's Costume Velvet.jpg | Chihiro's Costume (Velvet) file:-concept- Wonderful Magic Cheria.jpg | Wonderful Magic (Cheria) file:-concept- Wonderful Magic Kohaku.jpg | Wonderful Magic (Kohaku) file:-concept- Spirit Soulstone.jpg | Spirit Soulstone file:-concept- Floating Island.jpg | Floating Island file:-concept- Bifrost Royal Palace.jpg | Bifrost Royal Palace file:-concept- Ominous City.jpg | Ominous City file:-concept- Standard Mercuria.jpg | Standard (Mercuria) file:-concept- Fairy's Requiem Ix.jpg | Fairy's Requiem (Ix) file:-concept- Fairy's Requiem Mileena.jpg | Fairy's Requiem (Mileena) file:-concept- Swordsman Cress.jpg | Swordsman (Cress) file:-concept- Warrior Lloyd.jpg | Warrior (Lloyd) file:-concept- New Year's Attire Suzu.jpg | New Year's Attire (Suzu) file:-concept- New Year's Attire Sheena.jpg | New Year's Attire (Sheena) file:-concept- New Year's Attire Rokurou.jpg | New Year's Attire (Rokurou) file:-concept- Sweet Patissiere Natalia.jpg | Sweet Patissiere (Natalia) file:-concept- Sweet Patissiere Magilou.jpg | Sweet Patissiere (Magilou) file:-concept- Sweet Patissiere Muzet.jpg | Sweet Patissiere (Muzet) file:-concept- Sweet Patissiere Rubia.jpg | Sweet Patissiere (Rubia) file:-concept- Elegant Dress Mint.jpg | Elegant Dress (Mint) file:-concept- Classic Suit Asch.jpg | Classic Suit (Asch) file:-concept- Intellectual Suit Keele.jpg | Intellectual Suit (Keele) file:-concept- Wild Suit Gaius.jpg | Wild Suit (Gaius) file:-concept- ToD2 Aeth'er Wars Returning Costume.jpg | ToD2 Aeth'er Wars Returning Costume (Chaltier) file:-concept- Noble Suit Mithos.jpg | Noble Suit (Mithos) file:-concept- Sharp Suit Sync.jpg | Sharp Suit (Sync) file:-concept- Smart Suit Kratos.jpg | Smart Suit (Kratos) file:-concept- Dandy Suit Marcus.jpg | Dandy Suit (Marcus) file:-concept- Arc 3 Kocis.jpg | Fairy's Requiem (Kocis) file:-concept- Bright Lady Annie.jpg | Bright Lady (Annie) file:-concept- Happiness Blue Eleanor.jpg | Happiness Blue (Eleanor) file:-concept- Cherie Hearts Kohaku.jpg | Cherie Hearts (Kohaku) file:-concept- White Serenade Rutee.jpg | White Serenade (Rutee) file:-concept- Yukata Garr.jpg | Yukata (Garr) file:-concept- Yukata Philia.jpg | Yukata (Philia) file:-concept- Yukata Guy.jpg | Yukata (Guy) file:-concept- Summer Pirates Chat.jpg | Summer Pirates (Chat) file:-concept- Sexy Marine Bikini Judith.jpg | Sexy Marine Bikini (Judith) file:-concept- Spirit Outfit (Tenebrae) Emil.jpg | Spirit Outfit (Tenebrae) (Emil) file:-concept- Spirit Outfit (Sylph) Kyle.jpg | Spirit Outfit (Sylph) (Kyle) file:-concept- Secluded School Maiden Lithia.jpg | Secluded School Maiden (Lithia) file:-concept- Halloween Petite Devil Norma.jpg | Halloween Petite Devil (Norma) file:-concept- Monster Parka Suzu.jpg | Monster Parka (Suzu) file:-concept- Silence Witch Presea.jpg | Silence Witch (Presea) file:-concept- Gothic Vampire Marta.jpg | Gothic Vampire (Marta) file:-concept- Spirit Outfit (Volt) Kor.jpg | Spirit Outfit (Volt) (Kor) file:-concept- Spirit Outfit (Undine) Estelle.jpg | Spirit Outfit (Undine) (Estelle) file:-concept- Spirit Outfit (Efreet) Velvet.jpg | Spirit Outfit (Efreet) (Velvet) file:-concept- Santa Reid.jpg | Santa (Reid) file:-concept- Fluffy Coat Farah.jpg | Fluffy Coat (Farah) file:-concept- Cape Coat Meredy.jpg | Cape Coat (Meredy) file:-concept- Over Mantle Keele.jpg | Over Mantle (Keele) file:-concept- Noel Etoile Arria.jpg | Noel Etoile (Arria) file:-concept- Noel Prince Tilkis.jpg | Noel Prince (Tilkis) file:-concept- Santa Karia N.jpg | Santa (Karia N) file:-concept- Santa Atwight.jpg | Santa (Atwight) References